Syphon Filter 2
Syphon Filter 2 was released in 2000 and is a direct sequel to Syphon Filter. It picked up where the first game ended with Gabriel Logan leaving Kazakhstan with his CBDC partners on his way to the U.S. The game is about locating the encryption codes and discs, and most importantly, finding a cure for the Syphon Filter-infected Lian Xing. Plot sypnosis Gabe and Lian are now targets of the Agency after uncovering its connection to Syphon Filter. Agency operative Dillon Morgan captures Lian at the PharCom warehouses, forcing Gabe and the CBDC soldiers to rendezvous with ex-agent Teresa Lipan in Arizona. They are unable to make it before the Agency can shoot down their transport over the Colorado Rockies, so Gabe and CBDC Lieutenant Jason Chance head down the mountain in search of their plane and a box of PharCom data disks. Michael Archer of the Agency attempts to stop them at all costs. A group of conspirators, including Mara Aramov and Agency director Lyle Stevens, promise to deliver the virus to a rogue Chinese general named Shi-Hao. Meanwhile, Lian recovers in a U.S. air force base where Morgan and two operatives are working with Dr. Elsa Weissinger of PharCom to extract infected plasma from test subjects. Lian learns that the other subject was Phagan, who survived his gunshot wound long enough for the Agency to take the plasma. Weissinger attempts to keep Phagan alive for research, but Morgan, intending that the government not find Pharcom's CEO infected with an unknown virus, deactivates his life support. Lian eventually escapes the medical building and interrogates Agent Thomas Holman to learn that Morgan is planning another operation to the PharCom Expo Center to find an encryption disk. She leaves the base in a helicopter and teams up with Gabe to battle Archer's forces. Gabe shoots Archer during his escape, and recovers the PharCom data. The protagonists follow Holman's lead to the Expo Center and kill Morgan before he can recover the disk he sought. After decrypting the PharCom data, Teresa realises that some information is missing. The other half must be with Uri Gregorov, director of the Russian SVR, who appeared at the warehouses before Gabe left. Since Lian and Uri know each other, they agree to meet in Moscow. Aramov instigates a gunfight while they meet and Lian pursues Gregorov. Lian later learns he is an impostor working for Mara and trying to find the other half of the data. The man confesses that the real ''Gregorov is in a Russian gulag, Aljir Prison, which once held Lian. Gregorov uncovered a plot to sell the virus to Shi-Hao, so Aramov intervened. Lian goes to stop Gregorov's execution, but collapses from the virus. Gabe takes her back to the States, while Gregorov promises to handle Shi-Hao. Gabe and Teresa arrive back at the Virginia safehouse overseen by Lawrence Mujari, a freelance pathologist. They decide to trade the PharCom data to the Agency for Lian's vaccine. Director Stevens double-crosses Gabe in the Agency's New York City labs, but Logan escapes and forces Dr. Weissinger to give him the vaccine. Gabe also finds out that Chance survived the mission in Colorado, and sets him free. Pursued by NYPD SWAT cops and Agency personnel, Gabe and Teresa hurry back to their helicopter. Stevens and several Agency operatives destroy part of the streets to knock them into the sewers. Gabe and Teresa eventually corner Stevens, shooting him in cold blood. Assuming that Chance was killed since he failed to respond to radio calls, Gabe brings Teresa to the rooftop. They reach the helicopter to find Chance waiting in impenetrable Agency-issued super-armor. He was really working for them, and he seemingly kills Teresa. Gabe suspected it since the Agency always knew where he was in Colorado. Both men fight, and Gabe kills the man he trusted with an assault shotgun that drives Chance into the helicopter blades, decapitating him. A news report reveals that the Agency's existence is now public, and U.S. Secretary of State Vincent Hadden promises that the government will investigate. Gabe cures Lian and makes a grave for Teresa. He, Lian, and Lawrence hold a small memorial and promise to keep fighting, while soldiers watch them from a distance. In a post-credits scene, Hadden and Aramov emerge from a helicopter, with Aramov saying that the Administration will soon fall allowing Hadden to become President. Although he could end it here, Hadden has other plans for Gabe. Character Lawrence Mujari Uri Gregorov '''Antagonists' Lyle Stevens Dillon Morgan Dr. Elsa Weissinger Mara Aramov Steven Archer Missions * Colorado Mountains * McKenzie Airbase Interior * Colorado Interestate 70 * I-70 Mountain Bridge * McKenzie Airbase Exterior * Colorado Train Ride * Colorado Train Race * C-130 Wreck Site * Pharcom Expo Center * Morgan * Moscow Club 32 * Moscow Streets * Volkov Park * Gregorov * Aljir Prison Break-In * Aljir Prison Escape * Agency Bio-Lab * Agency Bio-Lab Escape * New York Slums * New York Sewer * Finale Multiplayer : Main article: Syphon Filter 2 Multiplayer The Multiplayer mode is accesible by selecting a new game on the title screen then picking 'two players' this will bring the player to a menu where various options can be made: Armour strength, Invert Aim, Vibration, Controller Setup, map select and point limits can be changed to both players' needs, even Headshot can be calibrated on or off. Multplayer consists of a simple death match between players where whoever can kill each other to reach the set amount of points neccesary to win. There are a total of 20 Multiplayer maps with different terrain as well as an array of weapons to use and 28 multiplayer characters to choose from, ranging from recurring characters from the Syphon Filter series; however despite their differences the differences are only cosmestic and each character functions the same. initially 10 maps and 18 characters are unavailable to the player they must be unlocked on certain missions. Multiplayer can only be played on Disc 1, as selecting a map and starting the game on Disc 2 will result in a prompt for changing discs. Reception Syphon Filter 2 recieved mostly positive reviews from game critics and game sites. *IGN rated Syphon Filter 2 with an 8.9 of "Great" and praised it for it's slightly tweaked gameplay, improved graphics, more missions and multiplayer mode. However it was criticized for it's familar gameplay to it's predecessor, it's trial and error trend, and confusing storyline, the IGN reviewer remarked "it's like a C+ movie script." The IGN reviewer then closed with: "So, would I would buy the game? Absolutely. It satisfies that primal videogame urge to sneak around and snipe enemies, or to simply blow them away. It's still a great action game." *Gamespot rated Syphon Filter with 6.6 of "fair" Gamespot, being less genrous, also criticized it for it's similar gameplay to it's predecesor, storyline and it's multiplayer, stating: "the control, camera angles, and overall feel of Syphon Filter don't lend themselves very well to a mulitplayer component." the reviewer closed with: "If you were a big fan of Syphon Filter, you may get a kick out of the sequel, but the lackluster mission design and super-convoluted story really cancel out the improvements to the game's control. If you missed the first game, it's a much better (and likely cheaper) game than Syphon Filter 2." Other users and critics obviously disagreed with these results by rating Syphon Filter 2 with scores such as 8.8 and 8.9, however since they are not the official reviewers of the game, their reviews will go uncredited. * One of the newest features introduced in Syphon Filter 2 was the Multiplayer game. It was considered to be an enjoyable add on by fans. More info on Multiplayer can be found here. Development Cast *John Chacon: Gabriel Logan *Zoe Galvez: Lian Xing *Shannon Tilton: Teresa Lipan *Peter Kepler: Jason Chance *Andrea Satin: Elsa Weissinger *Jay Styne: Steven Archer *Bryan Session: Lawrence Mujari *Elina Filipova: Mara Aramov *Bill Glanting: Dillon Morgan *J.S. Gilbert: Uri Gregorov and Imposter Gregorov *Dan Kennedy: Lyle Stevens *David Caffey: Gershon *George Joyce: Thomas Holman *Mark Atherlay: Derrek Falkan *Dennis Cheng: Shi-Hao *Jason Cusson: Anton Girdeux Additonal voices: *Mike Benton *Leo Chleyapov *Chris Colon *Shawn Dobbins *Ryan Eames *Otto Halboth *Trenton Haskins *John Koller *Biraj Lala *Grant Luke *Andrei "Andy" Marcon *John Miewald *Conner Morlang *Derek Quakenbush *Shirley Tang *Jay Vo *Diana Zlatina *Roy Allen *Robert Hernandez *Chris Johnson *James Miller *Jim Wallace Trivia *According to what Vince Hadden says in the intro. Syphon Filter 2 takes place only four hours after the original Syphon Filter. *In the intro, Logan kills a total of eighteen Spook Commandos. * The font used for the game's logo is a slightly modified version of industria font. * During Chance's speech with Gabe before the last mission, the traitor makes a comment about 'doing his job'. These are the same words used by Dr. Kaufman in the Bond movie Tomorrow Never Dies after 007 stuns him and forces his pistol to himself. Plot holes *Phagan somehow survives being shot in the head. *Dobson is taken captive by the Agency and killed inside the air force base, instead of simply being wasted on the spot. Goofs * Morgan shoots the pilot at McKenzie Air Force Base with a silenced 9mm pistol, but the gun emits a loud bang instead of the quiet pop a suppressed weapon should make. * Holman's sunglasses are knocked off when he is pistol-whipped by Lian, however, he is wearing them again when the game resumes and he's lying unconscious on the floor. * Ramirez's face changes from the generic "GI" model, in the early Colorado levels to a more unique model in the later Agency Bio-Lab level. * Missions 19: "New York City Slums" and 21: "Sykes Parking Garage" are set in the lower east side of Manhattan. The Twin Towers of the World Trade Center should be easily visible in the skyline, but they do not appear. * At the end of the game Mara Aramov, speaking with Vince Hadden, says that as the Secretary of State he will become president when the administration falls. This is factually erroneous because were the President and Vice President to depart from office the Presidency would pass to the Speaker of the House of Representatives. Developers realised this and, when repeating the scene at the beginning of Syphon Filter 3, changed the line from "become president" to "have the power." * In Mission 19: "New York Slums", the M16 assault rifle's firing sound-effect is inexplicably changed to the one for the HK-5 sub-machine gun. External Links * Video Walkthrough by Kawaii Games (HD) Gallery External links * Syphon Filter 2 Official website Category:Playstation Trilogy Category:Syphon Filter 2 Category:Games